


Give me your best Roar - Bonus Os

by MisakillDatMonkey



Series: Give me your best Roar [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bogeyman!Saruhiko, Bonus One-shots for Give me your best Roar series, M/M, Not rating it because it'll depend on the different prompts, Read the main story first because this is NOT spoiler free, Rise of the Guardians!AU kinda, You can submit on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what happened next to the main plot, after the main plot or what you maybe wished for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your best Roar - Bonus Os

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Like I said on the main fic, there's room for new ideas and little stories that took place during the time the main plot happened. You can submit your prompt here or on my tumblr kptainofthecheap.tumblr.com. It can also be crack OS that didn't happen in the main story (with absurd scenarios for example) or other requests like "What happened on Andy Domyoji's arrival at the HQ". And of course, it can be an episode of the afterlife now they are reunited! It can be anything, in the end. 
> 
> Now the mains tory is complete, I'll start posting here. JUST please, read the main story first if you drop by here, or you will spoil yourself a lot of things *_*
> 
> I keep all your submissions in mind or my askbox on tumblr (the safest way for me to keep it I think) and I'll write it eventually if it didn't already take place in the story :)
> 
> This first one is for yatatsukki aka the amazing melonflesh who requested "Hola Robin! :D Mmm could you write something about.. maybe bogeyman!Saru getting Misaki a present for his birthday?~"

“Fushimi-kun,” the clear and unmistakable voice resounded behind the bogeyman, punctuating the footsteps of his boss.

He didn’t bother to reply, only turning on his heels to face the tall man approaching.

“How are you doing tonight?” The head of the bogeymen asked as soon as he stopped in front of him. Munakata was slightly smiling, his eyes bright behind his glasses. Saruhiko quirked an eyebrow at him. _How was he doing_? Seriously?

“It’s a pretty warm night, isn’t it? I heard the temperatures are terribly high and the children have a hard time to sleep,” Munakata went on.

“Too bad for them,” Saruhiko answered, crossing his arms in a defensive way. The probability his boss had come here to chit-chat about the weather was about as high as the one he was going to give Saruhiko candies and announce him he was transferred to the Christmas department to play the Christmas elf.

But nothing more came, and the bogeyman bit back the urge to click his tongue. Munakata’s little grin widened.

“But such temperatures aren’t uncommon for that time of the year. After all… We’re in the middle of July, aren’t we?” The head of the bogeymen added.

Saruhiko’s black-coated nails dug abruptly in the crook of his elbow, where his hand rested. He did his best not to squint.

“I think we’re the 20th of July, to be more precise,” Munakata then said and he pushed his glasses up his nose, although he didn’t need it. “Being precise is important, isn’t it Fushimi-kun? We, bogeymen, do not need to attach great importance to the dates in a specific way, as long as we keep a careful track of the different events of the year, for they can affect our powers considerably. Yet, I think there’re dates we can’t help but remember.”

“Is this unilateral conversation going somewhere at some point?” Saruhiko cut him before his boss could go on. He knew his hands were clenched over his sleeves in a death-grip. “I have fans to turn off to make some kids’ night miserable,” he drawled and then turned away from Munakata.

“Of course you do, Fushimi-kun! Be sure to enjoy your night of the 20th of July!” The head of the bogeymen cheered him on.

This time, Saruhiko clicked his tongue and opened the nearest door, disappearing in a dark bedroom. It wasn’t his usual one. Actually, it was full of creepy sculptures and figurines. He rolled his eyes at such eccentricity and promised himself to find out who of his team mates collected these awful things.

Now wasn’t the time, though, and he disappeared under the bed without looking back.

 

When he reappeared, he was in a big, really big room. Under a big, really big bed. He could see from his hidden place that the place was filled up with various and amazing toys, all spread on the floor, some of them clearly abandoned. The boy who owned the place sure was spoiled as fuck. And probably rotten to the bones, since he was on the naughty list and acted so bad.

Yet, he didn’t seem to be bothered by his misbehaving attitude and slept peacefully, his breathing low and quiet in the eerie silence. Saruhiko almost rubbed his hands together in advance. He was going to have so much fun, giving that brat a lifetime of nightmare all the air conditioning would never appease, he thought while crawling out of under the bed and spreading his slender limbs and…

“What the f—!!” His cry was cut out when the air left his lungs and he fell backward, crashing hard on the floor.

He jumped back on his feet almost instantaneously, casting a murderous glare at the bed, ready to roar like he never had at the kid and make him pay the humiliation. But the brat didn’t even budge. He kept sleeping peacefully, daring to smile even – what now, he was _dreaming?_

Saruhiko looked at his feet and saw the infernal device responsible for his misfortune. A skateboard. And a beautiful one, on top of that. It looked really expensive. And _lethal_.

The bogeyman strode to the bed and bent over the kid, an idea forming slowly in his vengeful mind.

There was only one place he wanted to go, tonight, on this 20th day of July. Reisi Munakata sure had guessed it by now, but it wouldn’t change a thing. Saruhiko wanted to be there on Misaki’s 14th birthday. Not wasting time on a naughty spoiled child who attempted to murder him…

“Well, guess what, brat. I’m already dead. And now you’re going to pay to make me trip again,” the dark spirit hissed with a wicked smirk.

Then, he raised a long finger and poked the child’s forehead, his blue eyes lightening suddenly in the darkness of the room. The face of the boy slowly twisted in a funny way, then in total horror.

Saruhiko turned his back to him the moment he first screamed. His cue to leave.

Nonetheless, and on a pure impulse, he grabbed the offending skateboard before he ducked and disappeared under the bed.

 

When the Guardian emerged from under Misaki’s bed, a second later, he wasn’t surprised to be greeted by the dancing lights coming from the red head’s console. It wasn’t rare, now, for him to come in the beginning of the night and finding Misaki playing under his covers. This night, though, the air was stifling and Misaki was sitting cross-legged on the bed sheets, seemingly very concentrated over his game.

The sight lasted only a second, though, for he dropped the handled console as soon as he saw the bogeyman and his face brightened with the biggest smile he could offer him. “Saruhiko!” Misaki exclaimed, rushing out of the bed to launch himself at the concerned one.

“Me,” the dark spirit drawled indeed in response with a smirk. He quickly hid his arms behind his back, the skateboard in it, and waited.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come!” The boy added immediately, looking up at the bogeyman’s face.

“Of course. It’s not like this day was particular in anyway. I just happened to—“

“Eh cut it already, stupid monkey!” Misaki grinned and he stepped back to take a bigger look at the raven haired young man.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, pretending he wasn’t here because he perfectly knew it was Misaki’s birthday and shit. Misaki grinned all the more.

“Is there something you want to tell me? I was playing a _new game_ my parents offered to me _today_ but I can give you some of my time if you came here _for a specific reason_ , Saruhiko.”

The little brat, he was enjoying himself so much, Saruhiko could tell! And feel it. The bond between them started to warm up and it had nothing to do with the summer heat.

“Your parents shouldn’t spoil you. Just a minute ago I was with a particularly rotten child and it didn’t went well for him,” the bogeyman said with a lazy smirk.

“It’s not spoiling!” Misaki protested vividly, still smiling though. “It was a kind gesture to mark the day, is all.”

“Oh and is there a reason why they marked this day? You didn’t make a fool of yourself before noon passed and they wanted to reward you?” The bogeyman teased.

“Ah-ah Saru! Very funny!” the boy pouted, sitting back on the edge of his bed. “You sure won’t be rewarded for your kindness, eh?”

“Yeah, I know, the usual. I’m a jerk and a douchebag. Oh wait! I’m the bogeyman!” He made, faking the surprise.

“Obviously being a jerk for a living doesn’t supply a sense of humor,” Misaki dared to bite back.

It was all good-natured but Saruhiko could feel the electricity in the air by now, and for as much as he loved these moments, he hadn’t come here for that in the first place.

“Spare me the smart comebacks when we both know you’re all but smart,” he couldn’t help but say anyway, before he added with a lot less confidence this time: “I have something for you, by the way.”

Forgetting to be angry or annoyed, the teenager went absurdly stiff on the spot, tensing and leaning toward Saruhiko with huge questioning eyes. He was smiling anew, with a big grin spreading all over his adorable face.

“For me?”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes, hiding his amusement with some effort, then he finally stretched his arms in front of him, the skateboard directly offered to the boy. “Happy Birthday, Misaki~!”

The following reaction was somehow alarming, since Misaki gasped and sucked in his breath so hard it provoked some kind of squeal and he almost fell over the edge of the bed in the process of grabbing his present. “Eh, calm down a sec, will you?” Saruhiko said, his eyes widening.

But Misaki obviously didn’t listen _a sec_. He was literally glowing, turning the skateboard in every possible way in his hands to examine it, unable to restrain the sheer excitement he felt. Saruhiko felt the warmth in his chest growing stupidly at the sight, knowing the idea had pleased the boy in the end. But this was beyond expectations. And once Misaki, speechless until then, figured out how to form words again, the Guardian had to quickly snap his fingers at the door to mute any sound of excitation.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! SARUHIKO THIS IS THE BEST THING, YOU—IS THIS REALLY FOR ME? OH GOD! FUCK! THIS IS AMAZING! My own skateboard? YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?”

And it went on like that and Saruhiko couldn’t hide his little playful smirk, not bothering to note every time Misaki cursed. “I’M SO FUCKING HAPPY! SARUHIKO SERIOUSLY—JUST… WOW!”

Eventually, the skateboard was carefully dropped on the bed and Misaki turned to face the bogeyman. The latter had a doubt concerning the fact that all the children in the world were that happy on their birthday. Because, right now, the red head seemed on the verge of exploding with happiness.

“You’re amazing! Saruhiko, you’re the most awesome person I’ve ever met, thank you! You shouldn’t have, but thank you!”

“Don’t worry, it was nothing,” the dark spirit replied humbly, chuckling when Misaki hugged him tight. Nothing at all. “I’m glad you find it cool.”

“This isn’t _cool_. This is the coolest thing on earth,” the boy protested and Saruhiko savored the words he had already heard on other nights and that never ceased to warm him up.

“You’re the best, Saruhiko.”

“Cut it already, Misaki~.”

“It’s my birthday, I do whatever the fuck I want!” Misaki snapped, and he was still smiling too bright for Saruhiko to look back.


End file.
